


Robot&Cat

by alkalemia666



Category: p姓男子 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalemia666/pseuds/alkalemia666





	Robot&Cat

彭磊不想回家，他撩开发廊深处发粘的门帘。

这是他十五岁的生日，但他并没有得到梦寐以求的铁皮玩具。被告知已经过了玩铁皮玩具的年龄，彭磊感到不解，是否在孩子还在玩玩具年龄时拖延着拖延着，父母就可以省去很大一笔钱了？看向橱窗里因晚霞而泛着金色光芒的铁皮机器人，彭磊叹了口气。他孤身一人跑出来，没带作业。他绕回家门口，小心翼翼扒头，瞧见父母在窗边坐着，自己的书包在地上。死了念头，彭磊跑了。

巷子是不安全的。京城胡同众多，瞧着凌乱，实则相通。土生土长那些人，都在这里面混到大的。彭磊上回数学拿了个三十二，本想悄无声息掩盖过去，没承想老师上门家访。他夺门而出，狂奔在夕阳西下的胡同儿里，他妈提着擀面杖直追。最后，跑步健将彭磊看着面前不知从哪条道上窜出来的母亲，险些扑通一下跪了。

夜色渐上，昏沉中黑猫莹绿色双眼都像是被远程操控的监控摄像头，彭磊臆想着他妈坐在桌边对着水晶球或者什么高科技东西窥视他行动的模样，吓得撒腿就跑。

跑又跑不到哪里去。彭磊猛想起前几日下课时候同学聊天说王府井后面巷子里有个发廊，发廊里有个地方，一顿饭价钱就能待挺久。那个同学眼睛忽闪着：就是有些奇怪，我看了两眼便走了。

彭磊绞尽脑汁也记不起究竟哪里奇怪，只翻翻裤兜掏出皱巴巴钞票一数，刚好够钱。他跳上电车，没两分钟就离开了母亲的地盘儿。黑猫向他招手，眼里露出愤恨的光。你都向他们说吧，尽管打小报告吧，彭磊心里念叨，你才不会知道我要去哪儿。但他还是想着今晚上回来要给猫带个火腿肠——不，才不会回来。

他瞥了眼华灯初上的城市，红男绿女搂搂抱抱，方下了班，现在也正是逛百货市场或者跳舞饮酒的好时候。南方传来的洋气娱乐近几年愈发火热，现在摩登的男女都穿人造纤维反光的衣服，花花绿绿，像是铁皮玩具。彭磊恶狠狠蹬着他们，穿着运动服的男孩为没有得到想要的玩具悲伤。

离开灯火通明的市场，踏过黑黢黢的巷子。街灯忽明忽灭，店铺里白炽灯与舞厅外壁的霓虹在油得发腻脏兮兮地面上泛着。彭磊小心翼翼，不踏在小广告上姑娘的脸上，一抬头，正瞧见叼着烟的女人看他，还拿手撩着粘在一起的假发。他与女人对上视线，被无神凹陷双眼周遭青紫与黑斑混合的色彩吓得魂飞魄散。似乎那是两条不知名的鱼——覆盖着泥点，泛着水里粘腻潮湿的光。

他漫无目的瞎跑，就差撞上南墙。正不知跑到哪里，茫然四顾，看见街边理发馆里灯光照得惨白。瞧见的部分便是理发馆主体，只奇怪店内正对门墙上竟有一黑漆漆门洞，拿塑料门帘挡着。彭磊盯着那片漆黑看。只见打巷子里走来一只晃晃荡荡的——鸭子，穿得像是某部资本主义漫画的主角，却看着凶神恶煞。

彭磊屏息凝神，装作路过。鸭子晃进发廊，掏出钱，大摇大摆进了门帘。跟在鸭子后面，彭磊也撩开了门帘。

烟头与镭射灯，都是资本主义的糖衣炮弹。

甬道狭长，北京天气干燥，这里却阴凉潮湿。霉味和洗发香波的气味混杂在一起，像是没有晾干的头发缠绕在一块儿。适应了黑暗后，甬道深处暗色的艳粉光线显得突兀，浓稠得令人反胃的颜色铺在瓷砖上。

掀起油腻粉色塑料构成的珠帘，彭磊瞧见舞台。硕大的粉色爱心霓虹灯闪烁在舞台上，他撇撇嘴，只觉得不伦不类。台下皆似乎是打收废品处弄来的沙发板凳，偶有一两张床，充当了观众坐席。

吱吱呀呀，没有风的流动，只有吵闹宣扬着电风扇存在于狭小的空间中。彭磊四下寻觅，最后坐在一张床上——小腿瞬间被弹出的弹簧剌了道儿口。他只好又捂着腿蹦起来，随便找了张沙发瘫着。鸭子坐在他身后的沙发上，边上挤着只老鼠，两个生物肉贴肉地挤成一坨。外星人坐在彭磊前面，高高的椅背挡住了彭磊的目光。

即使外星人的皮肤在发光，彭磊也不想离开这个位置了，他把自己沉在沙发里，与奇怪的东西一起等待着舞台上出现更奇怪的东西。

一只猫浮现在舞台上：“今晚的节目还是机器人钢管舞，”它转了个圈，“一如既往地无聊。”

观众们鼓掌。彭磊暗暗回头，心满意足地看见鸭子鼓翅膀。“天啊，它真的不鼓掌。”他在心里为这个冷笑话大笑。

橱窗里那个机器人从暗处走出来，抱着一具裹着婚纱的白骨。彭磊愣住了，他最后确认一遍现在是1991年——这里是地球上，这里没有怪兽和外星人，也没有UFO和铁臂阿童木。他眨了眨眼。

音乐响起，那是时下在舞厅里流行的disco音乐。机器人和白骨转着圈圈。

昏暗的灯光，粘腻又粘连的粉色。就像是发烧时候喝的糖浆，浓稠又暗淡。机器人的脸上涂满了那样的光，就像即将融化一般。他牵起白骨的手，机械发出吱吱扭扭的声响。

音乐切换，改成了彭磊没听过的曲子。机器人把白骨放在了舞台的角落里。

他一步步走回台上。鸭子忽然站起来鼓掌，啪嚓啪嚓的羽毛拍击声响在狭小的空间中，机器人掏出一节钢铁包裹的管子，安在自己的胯下。外星人与老鼠也站起来，他们吼叫着，粉红色的野人从椅子下探出头。

在粉红色灯光的引诱下，彭磊也抬眼看着机器人的动作。那是柔软、低垂的管子，悲惨虚无地耷拉在那里，摇晃。机器人问：你为什么不站起来？

彭磊看了看周围，只有自己坐着：我的腿被划破了。

机器人还是问：你为什么不站起来。

它的声音很悲哀一般，合成音问了两三次，彭磊都没有站起来惊叫鼓掌的意思。最后彭磊说：如果现在我随你心意站起来鼓掌了，你也就会觉得这个行为没有意义了吧？

机器人沉默了几秒：那演出开始后——

“如果那很厉害的话我会站起来鼓掌的。”彭磊说。

钢管矗立在舞台上，最顶端长一对儿兔子耳朵。机器人扭捏着戴上兔耳与尾巴，毛茸茸的——模仿真实存在的生物的物件衬得它更加虚假，就像是赤裸的单纯科技的造物，或者被剥去皮的人类。它扭动着腰肢，缓慢地围绕钢管走动，用软弱的管子在钢管上摩擦。它双手把住钢管，它叉开腿夹住钢管，它就像树懒、考拉，或者无法离开母体的婴儿。

彭磊听到老鼠在黑暗中喘气，鸭子的翅膀是柔软而贴合的。外星人忽闪着脑袋，透明的头颅中昂扬的棒状物体被大脑包裹着耸动。而他坐在那里，只是沉默着，看着机器人的脸。机器人也开始播放喘息的声音，那些没有好好护理的金属关节同时响动着，劣质的、男人尖着嗓子的低叫溃散在空中，带着电流音，重复，重复，重复——吱嘎吱嘎、反复又鄙夷。

机器人的脸上只有五颜六色的灯，彭磊只一味盯着它的脸，最后从灯光中辨认出繁复错杂的字样：暧&*-=x猫-吙；() E-?-慾×顯-∞猫；猫、猫、猫、猫；∞猫（械）_性欲与爱情并非一体的可能是不存在的，就像猫嗓子里喷出火热的气流。空无一物之中存在令人无法理解的欲念和愿望，都变成了无穷无尽的猫。猫包围机器人。_

“那是什么意思？”彭磊问它。

“不要在意这些，只要看表演就好了。”鸭子说，“为什么要在意机器人说什么呢？”

机器人把头扭过去，直愣愣冲向彭磊的方向。它的脸上仍旧闪动着字样：}猫。_（你）是猫。_

彭磊还是问：你想说什么——机器人挺起胸膛，金属躯壳与金属杆子碰撞发出破碎般的声响，彭磊的声音被淹没了。

外星人的头脑中，棒状物体喷射出溶着粉色亮片的液体。和淡粉的大脑融合在一起。闪亮亮的。机器人走下来说：谢谢！便把外星人的脑袋掀开，用手指上的管道汲取里面的液体。

液体一波一波漫出来，充斥了外星人的整个脑子，然后溢出，悉数撒到机器人身上。等它停下来，机器人浑身都闪亮亮。

它问彭磊：这样还不行吗？这样不行吗？你还想要什么呢？

彭磊站起来，他什么也不知道，只觉得机器人很难过的样子。音乐停止，带着满身荧粉色的液体，机器人走到彭磊面前，它握住彭磊的手他迫使他机械地鼓着掌，重复，重复，重复——噼噼啪啪、反复又鄙夷。

液体在机器人脸上划过痕迹，像是眼泪——或者别的什么东西：你为什么对我没有欲望？你为什么不爱我？你为什么从黑夜里忽然出现就像是捉不住踪迹的猫——我拿活物毫无办法。

这不是你的问题，彭磊眨眨眼，我今晚也许会梦到你，可我现在惦记着作业和我买不到的铁皮玩具。

彭磊想了想：这样吧，你不收我的钱，我每次都来看你。

后台，机器人脱掉外壳。庞宽从外骨骼中挣脱，躺倒在地上——黑猫从他身边窜过。


End file.
